onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20160729183913/@comment-27916129-20160803110359
83.154.117.20 a écrit : http://orojackson.com/threads/one-piece-chapter-835-spoilers.29392/: Le lien Quick Summary YonkoProductions and Sandman AP Chapter 835 Country of Souls Color page: the crew eats shaved ice In Totland - Chocolatown, the citizens are asked a certain question every 6 months Shadow in the church: "Leave or Life"? Citizen: Life. The shadow pulls out part of the citizen's life (expectancy) Luffy finds the real Nami among the fakes. She talks about what happened after Luffy disappeared. Nami's running from Brulee, using the Clima Tact. Carrot jumps towards Brulee Carrot: Electroclaw! Brulee materializes a mirror-like thing in front of herself, and Carrot hits it. Brulee: Reflection!! Carrot's punch comes out of the mirror, Carrot is hit and blown away. Brulee: I am a mirror! A "mirror human" thanks to the Mira-Mira fruit! Carrot jumps at Brulee again Brulee: "Mirror World" Carrot is trapped inside the mirror Brulee: Mom already knows about you people. Brulee orders the trees to capture the crew. Chopper eats a rumble ball and turns gigantic Brulee: Amazing trick you have there! Mom will be happy! She's an unparalleled "Collector of Bizarre Beasts"! End flashback Luffy asks the giant buried guy why the trees move Buried guy: Linlin...no, Big Mom has the Soul-Soul, she can arrange people's souls as she pleases. With that power, she gathered souls from the inhabitants and scattered throughout the country, giving life to all sorts of things. Luffy: Who are you anyway? Buried guy: A long time ago, I was...Linlin's husband. After 2 daughters were born, I was thrown away. Behind the head, Mom's son Cracker (10th son) pulls the head from the ground. The guy's body is the same size of his head, he's not a giant. Cracker: Stop feeding info to our enemy, you fool!!! Buried guy: Wait, Cracker! Please let me meet Chiffon, just for a moment! I heard she married, I want to say congratulations to her... Just let me talk to Linlin!! I heard that Lola left the house too...they're my important family!! Nami: Lola!? Detailed Summary Coming Soon... Par contre s'il y a un bon traducteur qui peut traduire ça serait vachement sympa. En gros je vais traduire pour les moins bons en anglais. Tous les 6 mois "l'ombre de l'église" (je sais pas ce que c'est) demande aux habitants "Vivre ou mourir". Les habitant choisissent la vie et en échange, l'ombre leur prend 1 partie de leur âme. Luffy parvient à distinguer la vraie Nami des fausses. (Ca sent le HDO). Nami lui explique le piège de Brûlée. elle s'est enfuit grâce au climat tact (on va enfin voir de quoi il est capable ce climat tact) mais Carrot est restée pour affronter Brûlée. Comme je le pensait et comme beaucoup d'autre Brûlée a mangé me Mira mira no mi ou fruit du miroir (mirage). Carrot tente de la frapper mais Brûlée utilise ses pouvoirs pour renvoyer l'attaque de carrot. Carrot retente son attaque mais Brûlée l'enferme dans un monde mirroir. Chopper Intervient. Il mange une rumble ball et utilise le monster point. Brulée lui dit que son pouvoir est très interessant et que Big Mom aime beaucoup les créatures étranges. (Chopper va-t-il utiliser une nouvelle transformation face à Brulée?) Fin du flash back. Luffy demande au type enterré ce que sont les arbres et le sol de cette foret. L'homme explique que Big Mom a mangé le fruit Soul soul no mi (fruit de l'âme) et s'en sert pour hoter des part d'âme et les transmettre à son envirronement. On sait maintenant quel est le fruit de Big Mom. Ca c'est de l'exclu!!!!!! Luffy lui demande qui il est. Il s'agit en fait d'un des maris de Linlin avec qui il a eu 2 filles. après cela, Il a été jeté là par le 10ème fils (nommé "Cracker") de Big Mom qui est responsable de sa tête. en réalité il n'est pas un géant. Il a juste une tête aggrandie. Cracker apparait et ordonne au gars de se taire. Le gars le supplie de le laisser voir Chiffon parce qu'il a entendu qu'elle se mariait et il veut la féliciter. Il veut parler à Linlin. Il est le père de Lola. Nami s'étonne et dit "Lola?" Bref on a compris que Nami se souvient de Lola et que le chapitre 836 s'annoncera déjà très interessant. Voilà pour la trad. Maintenant à vous les hypothèses. Ainsi donc Linlin a manger le fruit de l'âme. C'est interessant. je me demandais à quoi pourrait servir Brook ici mais il y a un lien évident. Brook est surnommé "Soul king". Linlin a mangé le Soul soul no mi. Brook pourrait-il avoir une certaine emprise sur Big Mom grâce à ses pouvoirs? Leurs pouvoirs touchent tout 2 l'âme des gens. Chopper va affronter Brûlée. C'est le combat qui m'interesse le plus perso. je doute que le Monster Point parvienne à bout de Brûlée. Si Chopper doit gagner, il va très certainement devoir utiliser le brain point vu qu'un affrontement direct est voué à l'échec à cause du pouvoir du mirroir qui renvoie toute attaque physique. C'est un FDD très interessant. Ce fruit ne se contente pas que de refléter une image. Dans la mythologie, il permet de voir aussi le passé et l'avenir. Ca explique comment Brulée fait apparaitre des gens que Luffy a connu. On s'en sert pour emprisonner des démons et encore plus interessant, il peut dérober une partie de l'âme de celui qui se contemple dedans. Je pense que c'est le pouvoir ultime de brulée. La question est comment contrer un miroir? normalement, il suffit de le briser mais est-ce que les miroirs de Brulée sont destructible? Sinon, la seule solution serait que Chopper affronte Brulée dans le noir. et oui!!!! Un miroir ne reflète rien dans le noir, donc Brûlée ne pourrait rien contre Chopper dans ce cas. Ensuite il va y avoir le combat contre Cracker. Qui va le battre? Luffy? Nami? Et enfin que va-t-il ressortir lorsque Nami révélera qu'elle a sauvé Lola par le passé. Son père va très certainement les aider à sortir de la forêt.